The invention relates to a preliminary stage of a voltage regulator, and a voltage regulator with the preliminary stage.
Preliminary stages of voltage regulators and voltage regulators themselves, respectively, are already known, in which the charging current flowing in the capacitor, which serves as charge storage element on the output side, is reduced to zero when a series transistor reaches saturation. However, these arrangements have the disadvantage that the series transistor also carries a very high base current, which makes the regulator unsuitable for standby operation.